Timeless Love
by IceByrd67
Summary: Sandry and Angel are kidnapped...can Briar and Shane save them in time?


This story, like some of my others, will be chapterless and loaded according to whenever I have the time to load them. I won't stop midsentence but there will be chances that I'll stop in the middle of a scene. Just thought I would warn you. I dun own Pierce's characters, places, or ideas. It would be nice if I did though.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Timeless Love  
  
"Blast it all! Boy! I've told you not to leave this weeds in the ground!" Rosethorn screamed from her garden. "Where are you? Huh, Boy? COME HERE!"  
  
"Damn!" Briar cursed, ducking from the roof of Discipline, the small cottage where he and his 'family' lived. It was him, his three foster sisters, his teachers Rosethorn and Lark, and their dog, Little Bear. It had been hours into his 'vacation' and already Rosethorn was looking for him. *Sandry? Daja? Tris? You haven't seen me! * He called to his sisters using his mind talking, an ability that the four had picked up.  
  
*Where are you going? * Sandry asked, not looking up from her loom inside the house.  
  
*The market place. * He answered, jumping down from the attic leading into the house. He quickly ran down the stairs and into his room. He grabbed a few coins and his daggers and stole off into the distance. He walked for hours until he reached the town, Summersea, near Winding Circle.  
  
"Two copper pieces for this roll of silk!" "A farthing for a scroll!" The merchants shouted into the chaos that Briar considered peaceful. He had grown up in the streets of a large city, thieving to live. He looked about him for a place to sit and just watch the surrounding. He spotted a fountain and sat down on its edge. He watched a pretty flower girl perform a few tricks for a while and then turned to watch the children nearby play.  
  
"Excuse me?" Someone asked, tapping him on the shoulder. He looked up to see the pretty girl. "Would you mind moving about three inches over to your right?"  
  
"Sure." He answered, confused at such a strange request. Suddenly, a huge stone flew through the air and landed next to him, where he had been sitting before the girl asked him to move. "Whoa! Thanks for telling me…" He drifted off. The girl had disappeared.  
  
  
  
"Angeline! Come quick!" Shane called to his friend from outside the small warehouse they called home.  
  
"What is it?" Angeline came running out to the pier where her best friend sat, staring at the sunset. "It's beautiful…"  
  
"I know. Freeze it? I want to paint it. It might bring us a few coins." Shane answered. The children were 'street rats', parentless, homeless, and most of the time, foodless. But there was something special about these two…they weren't just street rats, they were mages. Well, not mages, but they had magic that they could keep hidden from the rest of the world.  
  
"Hang on." Angeline replied, throwing her hair back into a quick ponytail. She threw her hands up and with a bit of concentration, she froze time, locking the sunset into its never-ending beauty.  
  
"Thank you." Shane said, pulling bits of his own magic out from within him and leaving streaks of it across his canvas. His magic was water. He had the ability to twist and turn the water. Anything that had any water in it could be used as his toy or weapon. He dragged the colors from his water- based paints into a beautiful masterpiece, capturing the sunset as it was. "Ok. I'm done."  
  
"Alright." Angeline threw her hands up again and time restarted itself, as if nothing had happened. Angeline's magic was part of time itself. She could stop and start time. She could see into the future and into the past. She could transport herself through time, sifting from era to era and even from place to place or dimension to dimension. "I've better get back inside to my loom." She turned and walked back into the warehouse.  
  
"Bye!" Shane called after her. They lived in the warehouse using the little money they made from Shane's paintings, odd jobs, and thieving and Angeline's flowers, embroidery and the products of her loom. What little money they had left either went into their small savings or into supplies for either of them to work.  
  
  
  
"Tris?" Briar asked as the group sat down for dinner.  
  
"Yes?" The fiery redhead answered as she set down the plate of pork.  
  
"I saw this girl at the market place and I thought I saw a silver shimmer from her but I'm not sure because she disappeared before I could tell."  
  
"Well, you should make sure of it." Tris answered, plopping down next to him.  
  
"Yes, you should." The dark, tall girl, Daja agreed.  
  
"Maybe we could all go to the market place and see this girl tomorrow." Sandry offered, passing the plate of fresh greens from Rosethorn's garden.  
  
"Yes, that would be wonderful. We'll have a market day. We'll sell some of the things we've made in the past few weeks." Dedicate Lark agreed, looking at her friend, Dedicate Rosethorn, "What do you think, Rosy?"  
  
"Oh, very well!" She cried, giving in to the four children watching her. "But the day after, Briar must WEED MY GARDEN!"  
  
"Aww…" Briar started.  
  
"I'll help you Briar." Sandry interrupted, killing any outbreaks between the two plant mages before anything could happen. Daja and Tris sighed in relief. Leave it to Sandry to save the world. They knew all too well in the past 6 years they've lived together that the plant mages were stubborn and held grudges to the end of time.  
  
*Good save, Sandry. * Tris said to her friend on a closed circuit. They had been together since they were about 10 years old and now that they were all 16 or 17, they were the best of friends and nothing could keep them apart.  
  
*Thank you. * Sandry replied.  
  
  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
"Shane!" Angeline hissed into her friend's ear. "Wake up! We have to get to the market place."  
  
"I'm up, I'm up!" He mumbled rolling off of the pile of rags he called a bed. He reached over and pulled his best shirt on and stumbled out to the pier, where his sense became fully awake.  
  
"Come on, Shane." Angel called, picking up the items that were finished and ready for selling. She carried two baskets, one filled with fresh flowers from her garden and the other with tapestries, cloth, and small embroidered tidbits.  
  
"I'm coming. Where will we set up shop today?" They never paid for a permanent spot in the square, so they set their things at any available opening. He carried four finished paintings and his materials for more paintings.  
  
"I don't know. I was thinking by the fountain again." She answered as they walked along the dock, passing several ships and warehouses.  
  
"It would be nice to be near the water. That would be great." He answered, plopping the foldable table down and unfolding the two stools next to it. "Is right here ok?"  
  
"Yes. I love the fountain. It's so pretty." She answered looking at the fountain that stood in the middle of the square.  
  
"BRIAR!" She heard a female voice call across the slow square.  
  
  
  
"What?" Briar ran back to the stall. Tris was glaring at him with her hands on her hip.  
  
"Your moss?" She asked, pointing to the plant that had a sudden growth spur in its excitement that Briar was there. He laughed and fell into his magic, forcing the moss to calm down and reduce its growth. "Thank you. Now if you'll help with the crates, we can go looking for your girl."  
  
"Yes," Daja said, dropping a box of metalwork on the ground. "Help us. Get the fruits." Briar sighed and turned to the wagon.  
  
  
  
"Briar, this girl you saw. Describe her for me." Sandry requested, looking for the silver shimmer that would tell them where magic was. Briar sighed and showed her pictures of his memories. 


End file.
